


Remedial Lessons

by silentstardust



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace/Deuce - Freeform, Alpha Ace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deuce is an idiot, Fluff, M/M, Omega Deuce, Omega Verse, Pretending to be beta, Smut, Underage Sex, adeuce, omega suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstardust/pseuds/silentstardust
Summary: Deuce and Ace get forced to stay behind as the rest of the school shuts down for Golden Week holidays. Instead of them staying just to catch up on school work, Deuce has a predicament that only Ace can help him with.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Remedial Lessons

“In the magical realms there exist three distinct sub genders, alpha, omega, and beta. An Alpha is the highest ranking of the three, he or she can get an omega pregnant regardless of the sex of the individual and-“

The lesson was suddenly stopped with a loud yawn from the back of the room from Night Raven College’s oldest student. 

“What are you even still doing here?! This class is for first years!!” The teacher scolded the dark skinned Lion student.

Leona Kingscholar put his head back down on his desk mumbling, going back to sleep. “Whatever.” 

Just as soon as he did the bell rang, signaling to the students that their last class of the day was now complete. The students all got up from their desks talking amongst themselves and heading back to their dorms. 

The student, who this was all new for Yuu, was much more interested in the lecture than those students who it was meant for. He turned to his desk mate who had been ferociously taking down notes but also seemed a bit distracted. “Deuce-kun?” Yuu asked the blunet next to him. “I’d like a little more insight. Are you perhaps an Alpha or Omega?” 

Deuce Spade’s demeanor immediately shifted to a bit of a nonchalant response. “Just a beta.” 

“Oh.” The human who had an interest in the subject was a bit dejected. He was hoping that he would get more info by asking one of his peers. It was in that moment that he noticed his classmate behind him seemingly to be quite interested in their conversation. “Ace-kun. What about you?” 

“Oh me?” The red head scratched the back of his neck. “Yup sorry. I’m just a beta too. Nothing special about me.” 

Yuu made a bit of a sour puss. He really wanted more insight. You could say all human’s are just betas then. There’s nothing like this in his realm and he wanted some more information. “Isn’t it true that only Alphas are dorm heads?” He asked still talking to Ace. 

Ace Trappola just started to laugh as he grabbed his bag standing up. “Maybe in the old days. That’s not true anymore. There’s no way Riddle is an Alpha. He’s clearly an omega.” 

The boy’s eyes widened. “Maybe I should talk with him!” 

Hearing the whole conversation the blunet jumped back in. “I wouldn’t. If you value your life.” 

“True.” Yuu sighed as he also packed up his things ready to head out. “Well I guess I’ll see you both after Golden Week holidays.” He waved to them both as he skipped off. 

As soon as the human had left the room, Ace peered over at his roommate with a small smirk. “Only a beta huh? Then why do you swallow a pill every morning?” 

Deuce grabbed his bag somewhat ignoring the comment and started to leave. “Just vitamins.” 

The two boys left the classroom and both headed towards the Heartslabyul dorms to get their things, before returning home for the holidays. But a familiar figure was waiting in the hallway as they walked. 

“Headmaster!” The red head said out loud as they approached the man with the mask standing in front of them. 

Dire Crowley just shook his head. “Always you two. Always you two.” 

“What’s the matter Headmaster?” The blunet gulped concerned there was something he screwed up that he probably just forgot about. 

“You’re the only students in Heartslabyul with failing marks in Mr. Hook’s class.” He shook his head. “So you’re staying for remedial lessons.” 

“No!” Ace lashed out at him and then quickly changed his tone a bit. “That’s not fair. I had plans with my brother.” 

The headmaster shook his head. “Well you can always leave. But you’ll never graduate at this rate.” 

Deuce was extremely quiet just standing there. He wanted to also agree with Ace, they shouldn’t have to stay behind, he really couldn’t. But he had to get passing grades and graduate. So there was nothing he could do but agree. “We’ll stay for the lessons Headmaster.”

Without even giving the red head a moment to respond he grabbed Ace’s arm yanking him down the hallway with him. Once they got to the outside the blunet finally realized what he had done and released him. “You can leave if you want. Sorry for pulling you into my decision.” He kept walking towards the dorm not looking back at him. 

“No. You’re right.” Ace ran catching up to him. He walked by his side putting his arms behind his head. “Well guess it’s just us in the dorms for a week. What should we do?” 

“You do whatever.” Deuce responded. “I probably need to study.” 

“Oh c’mon. We should do something fun.” The red head groaned as a door slammed in his face. He hadn’t even realized they got back to their rooms. He heard the distinct sound of the door to his classmates room being locked on the other side. “Fine whatever. See you in class tomorrow I guess.” 

The blunet went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He sighed loudly when he looked at his pill pack. He was completely out. He had planned to refill his stock when he got home. Not only would he now have to call his mother to tell her that he wasn’t going home but that he also didn’t bring enough pills. Hopefully he could get them in time. 

***

“Hey! Deuce!” There was a knocking on his door from his roommate, Ace the following morning. “Hurry up or we’re going to be late!” 

Deuce was wrapped up in his blankets. He felt like shit. His body was extremely warm and he had this intense uncomfortableness. “Just go without me! I’ll catch up!” He yelled from his bed although he wasn’t sure he could make it out of it. After talking with his mother the night before, she wouldn’t be able to get him his medicine for two or three days. He was most certainly screwed if he missed his remedial classes. 

“Yeah ok. But you better come!” The voice on the other side of the door yelled. Ace left but looked back at the door with a solemn look. He knew something was off. He went to the class and sat down. There were a few other first years there from the other dorms. Clearly it wasn’t just himself and Deuce who got forced to stay. 

The teacher was in front of the class, polishing his hook hand at his desk while he waited. “It’s ten o’clock. Isn’t Mr. Spade also supposed to be joining us?” Mr. Hook asked while still paying more attention to his silver extremity. 

The red head bit his lip. He needed to come up with a lie and quick. The only believable one that came to mind was the most likely. “Sir.” He raised his hand. “Deuce is sick. I can go fetch him.” 

“Very well Mr. Trappola.” He shooed him away with his actual hand. “We’ll delay class until 2 instead. But make sure he attends. Class is dismissed for now.” 

The other two guys gave Ace a look as if they were upset that they would have to come back. But also relieved that they could skip the lessons for now. Ace immediately grabbed his things and ran back to the dorms. Deuce better be sick so his assumption better not be a fabrication. 

As soon as the red head got to the other male’s dorm door, he dropped his bag and banged loudly. “Deuce! Deuce you idiot! Why weren’t you in class?!” 

“G...go...away!” The shaky voice of his classmate came from the other side. “Just...le...leave...” 

Ace knew there was something wrong. Deuce didn’t sound like himself at all. Maybe he really was sick. Maybe he was suffering. “No! Now open this door right now!” He waited but heard no response from the male on the other side. But he heard some moaning and groaning as if he were in pain. The red head couldn’t handle that. He lifted up his leg, kicking the door wide open. But what he saw inside was not what he expected. 

Deuce was laid on his bed in the fetal position with only his gym shirt on. His face was red and flushed and his dominant hand was underneath himself, fingering his asshole. 

The red head was immediately overcome by the wafting of the blunet’s pheromones. “Shit Deuce.” He squeezed his nose. “You really are an omega.” 

“A...Ace...h...help...” the male on the bed moaned as he continued to play with himself. 

“You know what that means right?” Ace sighed. “Only an Alpha can calm down your heat.” He took off his tie and removed his jacket, and preceded to unbutton his vest. 

Deuce nodded. It was like unspoken between them. They knew neither one of them were betas. He was clearly an omega and this boy standing in front of him an Alpha. If he hadn’t been, Ace would have never have noticed the pheromones. 

“Do you have a condom?” The red head asked as he started to unbutton his shirt now. 

The blunet couldn’t help but stare. He knew Ace was very athletic, being on the basketball team and all. But he didn’t expect him to be so chiseled. He shook his head to the question asked of him. This wasn’t something he ever planned for. Why would he? 

Ace sighed. “Ok I’ll be right back.” He walked out of the room with just his pants on and his unbuttoned shirt. 

The other male’s lingering eyes followed him out. This was the worst thing that could happen. For himself to have been discovered by his classmate and rival. At least it was Ace, it could have been some rando. Someone he didn’t even like. “Wait?” He wondered to himself. “Did he like Ace? Did he want to have sex with him?” It’s not like he really had a choice but Ace did. “Why was he going to help him?” He wondered more. “Does Ace like me?” Deuce said the last part a bit softly from his own lips. 

“Of course I do.” The red head returned holding up a condom. “I wouldn’t have sex with someone I don’t even like.” He pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the pile he’d made. 

“Ha...have...you...?” The blunet’s voice was a bit shaky. 

“Have I what?” Ace dropped his pants, now only in his red boxers. 

Deuce bit his lip looking at the almost completely nude guy. “Had sex before?” 

He nodded. “But not with an omega. My ex girlfriend was a beta.” 

“Oh.” The other male pouted a little and looked to the side. But his gaze changed, looking up when he felt the red head crawl over top of him. 

“Jealous?” Ace snickered and put the condom onto his rather large member. 

“No.” Deuce blushed almost as red as Ace’s heart mark on his face and looked away again. 

The other male grabbed his chin and turned him back to look at him. “Yes you are. And it’s cute. Now...” he looked down at the guy below him. “We need to get this off or we could dirty it.” 

The blunet nodded and tried to pull the last remaining clothing item he was wearing, his gym shirt, off over his head. Ace pulled it off the rest of the way for him and threw it on the floor. 

“You’re already so wet and open since you played with yourself so much.” Ace winked and added. “Deuce-kun.” 

“Shut UH!” Deuce didn’t finish what he was going to say as he felt the other male’s engorged member enter him. He wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck holding onto him and looking up into his blood red eyes. “A...Ace...” his voice changed back to the shaky sound he had earlier. 

“Yes?” The red head looked down leaning in to kiss him. 

“WE CAN’T KISS!” The blunet yelled and pursed his lips as tight as he could closing his eyes in the process. 

Ace’s face changed to a disgruntled look. “Why? You don’t want to?” 

He quickly shook his head. Of course he wanted to kiss him. He wanted it so badly. “Idiot! Don’t you know that kissing leads to pregnancy?!” 

The red head was completely confused. What education do omegas get? Did he even pay attention in class? “What do you think we’re doing right now?! Sex leads to pregnancy not kissing! That’s why I’m wearing the damn condom!” 

Deuce looked at him confused even more. “So we can kiss then?” 

Ace smiled and nodded. “If you want to.” 

He smiled back. “I want to.” 

The red head leaned down, closing his eyes, and kissed him. Deuce’s hands pulled him closer to his lips that continued to be locked. It was as if everything came together at once. All their past tension melted away. Ace completely owned their kiss, he took it even further and slipped his tongue in, to which the male below him matched his pace. 

Ace pulled back and looked down at Deuce, who was panting and catching his breath. “Is...the...sex over?” The blunet asked thinking the kiss was the final part. 

This time the male on top was all too familiar with this omega’s innocence. “No baby. It’s going to be so much more.” He smirked and started to shift his hips slowly, moving himself through him. 

Deuce gasped. His neck arched on the pillow and he grabbed onto Ace tighter. He let out soft moans that only increased in volume as Ace continued to speed up. 

“You like it?” The red head smirked as he continued to roll his hips. 

“Oh Yes! Ace! Yes!” He screamed and released his cum onto himself. 

Ace kept going harder and harder into the other male. The bed slammed against the wall as he pounded him repeatedly. It was a blessing the dorms were completely empty or they would have surely had been in trouble. 

Deuce let out another loud gasp as he felt the member inside him swell more from an Alpha’s knotting. His body warmed throughoutas he felt the condom inside fill with Ace’s juices. 

“You ok?” The red head smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “It’ll be over soon.” 

The omega below him just let out a smile while catching his breath. The length inside him started to lessen from the pressure and Ace pulled out. Deuce laid on the bed in ecstasy as the other male took off his condom and laid down next to him. 

“Did that feel good? Deuce-kun.” Ace teased and pulled him closer to cuddle him, breathing in the blue hair. 

He nodded. “Are we .... a pair now?” 

“You really don’t pay attention to lessons.” Ace chuckled and licked his neck. “I have to mark you for that to happen. Bite your neck.” He corrected, knowing this guy needed more details. But Ace wasn’t sure he was ready for that. Was Deuce? He only did what needed to be done to help this guy in his desperation. They weren’t dating, they were barely even friends. “So why did you even go into heat anyway. Don’t you take your suppressants?” He inquired further. 

“I ran out.” Deuce said softly. 

“Well don’t do that next time or I might have to....” 

The blunet turned in the bed to face the guy next to him. “Might have to what?” He looked at him so innocently and vulnerable. 

“Damnit Deuce!” The red head covered his eyes with his hands quickly. “Why are you so damn cute?!” 

“Cute?!” Deuce turned red as a tomato to the comment. 

Ace pulled his own hands down. “Yes cute.” He leaned in closer to him, caressing his cheek and kissed the other male again. Pulling back he smiled and added. “Maybe I can make you mine after all.” 

The blunet looked at him with a befuddled expression. 

A sigh left the others lips. He knew he was always going to have to explain everything to this guy. And that made him want to take care of him more. “I’m asking you if you want to be boyfriends. And then maybe a pair in the future. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Deuce looked up at him and nodded. “What about you?” 

Ace pushed some blue hair out of the other male’s eyes. “Yes. I do.” 

“Then I do too.” He smiled, the red head leaned back in and kissed him again. 

***

A buzzing sound came from across the room on the floor. It went over and over again. The red head sat up in the bed stretching and slowly opening his eyes. He looked down to see the blunet peacefully sleeping next to him. He got out of the bed walking unclothed over to his pants on the floor and pulled out his phone from the pocket. He yawned and looked at the clock on the Lock Screen. The red head’s eyes widened as he saw the time 3:28pm and the dozen or so texts on his phone. “SHIT!” 

Deuce sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes when he heard the commotion. “What?” He asked completely half asleep. 

“We slept through! We were supposed to be in Mr. Hook’s class at two!” 

“Shit!” The other male got out of the bed quickly but winced at the pain in his back. He ran around looking for his clothes. 

The two boys quickly got dressed and ran out of the room. They went together towards the classroom and opened the door quickly. The other guys in the class turned around and the lecture completely stopped. “Nice for you two to finally show up.” Mr. Hook took out his pocket watch. “Only an hour and forty minutes late.” He looked back at the two of them. “SIT!” 

They didn’t need to be told twice and both sat down in their seats. As Deuce looked forward paying attention to the lecture, he felt his hand warm as Ace softly grabbed it with his own. He looked over to see Ace holding up his head with his other hand, and with a slight blush, attempting to pay attention as well. 

The blunet smiled and squeezed it back. 

***

“Hey guys!” Yuu sat down with Grim next to Ace and Deuce, who were sitting in their seats. The class was pretty full and everyone was talking about what they did on their time off. “How was your Golden Week?” 

“I dunno Deuce-kun.” Ace smirked at him. “How was it?” 

Deuce blushed a faint pink. “It was good.” 

“Oh? Only good.” The red head teased him getting close to him and whispered close to his ear. “That’s not what you said last night.” 

The blunet turned bright crimson. “Cut it out!” He pushed him away as Ace laughed loudly. 

Yuu just shrugged his shoulders and got out his paper to take notes. As he did he noticed a wound on the back of Deuce’s neck. “Um...” he went to ask about it but then decided not to pry as the class started. 

“As I was saying before break...” the teacher resumed his lesson. “The magical world is divided into three classes, alphas, omegas, and betas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever omegaverse fic and first ever Twisted Wonderland fic. I haven’t finished the game yet upon writing this so I hope I got the two idiots at least partially right. 
> 
> This whole fic came about because of some fan art I saw where Ace was biting Deuce’s neck. Amazing how a huge fic can come from just one picture 😊. 
> 
> I hope you like it for what it is.


End file.
